Love Love Love
by Bea1258
Summary: Ya que los escritores se niegan a darnos la historia de amor que Barbara y Dick se merecen, yo lo intentare. Regalo para Kary


Ni Titans ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Kary,** aun es catorce, así que todavía puedo decir: ¡Feliz dìa, preciosa! hice esto con todo mi amor.

* * *

**Love Love Love**

** .**

**.**

**.**

Dick esta enamorado, tiene dieciséis años, un gusto por la moda terrible y una creciente obsesión por el cabello largo y rojo de su mejor amiga.

Barbara es dos años mayor y probablemente solo lo ve como un niño, porque siempre que lo descubre mirando su espalda, completamente embelesado por el contraste de su largo cabello y sus caderas, ella lo mira con diversión y le sonríe de forma condescendiente, Dick ama esa sonrisa, porque es como un secreto, y tal vez, si tiene suerte, una promesa.

Tiene dieciocho años cuando se besan por primera vez, están en medio de una patrulla lenta, es ella la que da el primer paso, y después de tanto tiempo esperando, es el mejor momento de su vida, los labios de ella están secos, pero los suyos también, correr por los tejados no es el mejor preludio al romance; tiembla un poco, no es su primer beso, pero su corazón no bombeo tan fuerte cuando beso a sus compañeras de clase, esto es diferente, Babs es especial. La ama.

Tiene veintiuno cuando terminan, es violento, lo cual no debería sorprenderlo, pero lo hace, ellos se aman tanto, duele estar cerca. Perdió a su mejor amiga y al amor de su vida en un mismo paquete.

Sale con Dawn y Hank para distraerse, pero verlos actuar como la pareja perfecta le molesta, Babs y èl solían ser así.

Batgirl deja de patrullar un tiempo, èl no la llama cuando nacen los Titanes y ella se entera por los periódicos, la siguiente vez que se encuentran Barbara es extremadamente cortante, la extraña, pero Donna se ha vuelto su mejor amiga y Dawn siempre le sonríe con dulzura. La ama, pero tal vez están mejor separados.

Jericho muere y los Titanes se separan, su relación con Dawn no dura después de eso, ella tarda aun menos en regresar con Hank. Quizá sì son la pareja perfecta.

Pasa años tratando de no pensar en ella cada que conoce algún potencial amoroso, siempre tratando de sentir algo con la misma intensidad, no puede, al final, Barbara se convierte solo en un punto de referencia, se dice, y la arrincona al fondo de su mente.

Sorprendentemente, es Jason quien la trae de vuelta, el niño la menciona durante sus entrenamientos, a veces, el siente un cosquilleo en la lengua, quiere preguntar por ella, quiere escuchar algo mas que los comentarios vagos que hace el nuevo Robin, quiere tomar al punk adolescente por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que comience a narrar todo lo que sabe de Barbara estos días.

Pero se contiene, porque Jay habla mas cuando esta siendo escuchado con atención y no atiborrado con preguntas.

El niño no le falla, termina hablando de Gordon muy a menudo, con un cariño inusual en èl. Tan inusual, que no tarda en aparecer la broma, Rachel la dice, y tiene que contener un escalofrío, hace años, esas mismas palabras fueron a su costa.

"El pajarito esta enamorado" canta, la relación de esos dos mejoro desde que ella volvió de Themyscira.

Jason como no, resopla y hace una mueca, "Uhg, no digas tonterías, ella es la hermana mayor aterradora que siempre quise" y sonríe, como siempre hace cuando habla de ella, la pelirroja y Alfred son los únicos que lo hacen sonreír asì.

Tal vez es la tarde fácil y despreocupada, o los ojos de Jason, llenos de tranquilidad, pero su boca se mueve antes de pensarlo y pregunta.

"¿Cómo esta Babs?"

Los niños se miran el uno al otro, es Jason el primero en burlarse.

"Viejo, has durado mas de lo que esperaba" dice y Rachel asiente a su lado. Los mira extrañado, pero puede sentir la vergüenza escalando por su cuerpo.

"Por la forma en que reaccionas cuando Jason la menciona, esperábamos que preguntaras antes" responde Rachel.

"¿Què?"

"Ya sabes, eres malo para disimular tu interès cuando hablo de Babs, ella dice que siempre fuiste así"

"Has… ¿hablaste con ella sobre mì?"

"Si" Jason asiente lentamente con la cabeza "Nunca me responderías si preguntaba, ella solo se rio"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" la ansiedad aumenta en èl, pero de repente toda la pesadez que le provocaba la idea de preguntar por ella se ha ido, solo quiere volver a hablar con Barbara. La ha extrañado muchísimo.

"No lo se" los hombros del niño se alzan despreocupadamente "Dijo que cuando por fin preguntaras te invitara a la cena de fin de mes"

"¿En la mansión? ¿Barbara va?" Alfred siempre lo invita, pero Dick rara vez asiste, demasiado problema y drama, Jay siempre va, nunca dejaría plantado al mayordomo.

"Duh, por algo me dijo que te invitara"

Dick entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, Rachel permanece en silencio pero la diversión esta escrita en su rostro, es un poco patético lo vulnerable que se siente ante la mirada de dos adolescentes.

"Yo… no, no creo que sea buena idea" Responde finalmente, no muy seguro de que decir.

"Viejo, solo es Babs" Dice Jason, y tiene tanta razón que se siente tonto, porque si, pero también esta tan equivocado, porque Barbara Gordon siempre fue mas que _solo Babs, _pero el adolescente no podría saberlo.

Pero Barbara si, y ella le esta extendiendo una rama de olivo.

_Tal vez ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. _

"Si, tienes razón"

"¿Vendras?"

"Si, claro"


End file.
